User blog:IBHalliwell/Anyone here also into the Supernatural TV series?
Besides Scan2Go I really enjoy watching the TV series Supernatural. I can't watch it all the time, but over time I try to watch every episode. Last night was the 8th season final episode. As I understand it there will be at least 2 more seasons (9 and 10). So I thought I'd write down a few thoughts on where the Supernatural TV series might be heading. I'd love to hear from those who have also been following Supernatural and love / like the series. These thoughts assume you have been watching the series and thus can't stand alone (e.g. they don't make this a stand alone discussion). The season 8 ending leaves me wondering about the future (the last two seasons) and where we're being taken. We've seen the creators are using tablets for the major directions. At least in this second arc (5 year arc period). I'm speculating there is a "God tablet." It might be the one for the 10th and final season. What might it do? Call God back to heaven? I'm not sure. I will say what I'd like to see the tablet do in the series. I'd like to see the God tablet explain why God created mankind and what God wants from mankind. We've seen hints of what the creators "see" as "God's Desire." We saw fist at the end of the first 5 year arc and now in this last (8th) season. God wants: STORIES. He wants never ending stories and developments. So, . . . here goes my speculation on how the series might end using the God tablet. God wrote this tablet by himself and before all other tablets. Once he wrote it and put it away, he called for a Scribe to dictate all the others. The Scribe of God being so near God developed a nature of God more so than other angels, God's need for stories. (Remember the end of (I think it was) the 5th season, when Chuck talked about stories and how they go on. I took this even then to be a reflection of why God created the physical world. Stories: All types of stories.) Next the God tablet reveals what mankind is in relationship to God and the Universe. At the same time it explains why God both went away and why he doesn't involve himself in the affairs of man or heaven directly any longer. I don't know about you BUT I got the impression God is tired, which leads into . . We've all heard the human soul is like a nuclear reactor and also it attaches entities that don't have souls. It is extremely valuable, etc. So, what might it be? IMHO, it is a drop of God's blood. This would explain its value, the attraction of it, and why God has been tired since creating man. With billions of living souls and even more in both heaven and hell, God has a lot of himself spread around. Yet, God is still the most power being in existence, I'd say more powerful than everyone or thing put together. Yet, he's giving "blood / spirit" day in and day out. Next remember there are (in the Supernatural Universe) multiple dimensions with their own laws of magic, physics, etc. Please remember its been pointed out that human minds when put together is very powerful and can and does have the ability to create these worlds / dimensions. It is also possible for humans, when they think alike to create the "gods," such as Odin, and others we've seen off and on. The God tablet states that it has multiple trials some on a grand scale and others for each individual who ever existed. The possible things in the tablet are: 1) Prepare mankind to become God's children. To have his power and a body / essence like his -- immortal, omnipresence, omnipotent, etc. The first set of trials does NOT change all people into God being, but it opens the door for each person to step through on their own. 2) It tells the process by which to recall God and by doing so slow down and finally (in time) stop human reproduction from God's own spirit / blood. NOTE: It would also say it would be possible for these future God beings, to also (with permission) to do the same (e.g. reproduce). 3) The tablet goes into the importance of story telling. Why are stories important? Well, think about it. You're a sentient being who can never die, stories are one way to pass the time, right!? 4) Part of the tablet are trials to put an end to this "womb" God created for mankind. It ends heaven, hell, purgatory, Earth, etc. This happens over time but with the last human'sconversion, the world passes away and a new stage for stories comes into existence!! 5) In this new stage, each God being becomes a story creator (writer, producer, director, etc) and as he develops these he shares them with God and his fellow God beings. How would the arc implement these trials and information? As for Sam, Dean, and now mortal Castiel, I see them working on the first trial. The series could end with them moving on and then working as God beings to help individuals find their own ways. Even working with demons to clean them up and getting them ready . . . On the other hand, maybe it is one of them who goes on ahead while the others (Sam & Dean or Dean & Castiel) stay back to help as humans lead people to their own individual understanding and trial and finally reward. NOTE: This type of ending would still leave room for movies, books, min-series, etc. As the entire purpose of the Supernatural Universe is to develop and tell stories, there would be 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 to the 999,999,999,999,999,999 PLUS stories left to tell. Anyway this is one possible way to end the current Supernatural series. I suspect part of what I suggest will turn out to have some truth to it, but I can't say what or how much. For all I know not even the creators / writer / producers know yet. ------ Oh, as for Death . . . IMHO, God created him and then pretended to be created or come into existence with him. Death has no soul and when all this ends so will Death for he won't be needed any longer. Another possibility would be for God to give Death his own soul and thus his own trial (path), etc. . . . Yeah, an individual's trial could be called his path to enlightenment or path to God . . . ------ Enough of my thoughts. What are yours? How do you see the series ending and/or the use of tablets. Will there be a God and/or a mankind tablet(s)? Category:Blog posts